SCO-Class Dreadnaught
The SCO-Class Dreadnought is a Heavy warship class used by the Covenant and post-war factions. Design details The SCO is a heavy warship with a large wide design which allows for more storage, At the front, centre, sides and rear of the ship, there are Plasma Lances, which are used for either planetary bombardment in most cases or are used to attack other warships, the ship is also dotted with several weapon systems, with many anti-fighter systems in place, the ship has been referred by the UNSC as a "fortress" due to the powerful shields and armor that each vessel has. Operational History The first vessel to be spotted in the Human-Covenant war was at the Fall of Reach, where one such vessel was taken down by a massed UNSC Force, Another vessel was present at the unyeilding Oliphant and was destroyed with the station during Operation: FIRST STRIKE. Another two vessels, were present at the Great Schism, these vessels joined the first fleet shortly after the battle at High Charity, Four more vessels, present with a CSO-Class Supercarrier, were found by the first fleet of Gallant Ingenuity, which can be considered the largest fleet known post-war One such vessel participated at the battle of requiem, it was later destroyed by the UNSC Infinity in orbit in a fashion similar to the Spirit of Fire when it engaged a Destroyer. Patterns of CCO Class Dreadnoughts Escar Pattern The Escar Pattern is the first pattern of SCO and the most common, these ships are significantly weaker then the later Eucilon Patterns which supplanted it, and are the primary siege ships for large scale operations such as the Fall of Reach A large number of these vessels were destroyed during the Human-Covenant War, but a small number remain in the hands of post-war factions due to their usefulness as flagships, however, the fleet with the most of these ships is the first fleet of Gallant Ingenuity, which has four such vessels Eucilon Pattern The Eucilon Pattern is the second and last production pattern, these ships are the most significant of the two main patterns and are much superior in terms of combat and defences, however only 1 was ever seen by the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War, A total of three ships survived the War, with two going to the First Fleet and the last one belonging to the Swords of Sangheilios acting as a defensive ship against invaders, the Sword one was painted a dark red, representive of their colouration of ships, It is the only Eucilon known to ONI due to the other two being outside of both UNSC and Covenant territory. Xytritaar Pattern The Xytritaar Pattern is a new pattern of SCO in use by the First Fleet of Gallant Ingenuity, it is a refit of the Eucilon/Escar Patterns, standardising parts across a single pattern, the pattern is a general improvement over the Eucilon using modern Covenant technology bringing the ship up to modern specifications, The ships also have fallback systems, which allows them to recover more quickly from EMP blasts which can normally disable a CSO.This fallback system is standard across all new build patterns in the first fleet. Category:Battleship classes Category:Covenant ships Category:Ships